Orochi's castle
by xXCoco-HimeXx
Summary: Replacement for IM :P What happens if all SW char get locked up and stuck with one another? Orochi is the one responsible for this madness and oh how he enjoys...
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! With something to replace Samurai Warriors IM! Because that has been removed by FF TToTT! Since it was against the rules, I came up with something different. I hope it'll be fun though. It's not really with everything in it though, just see this chapter as an introduction. **

**Some of you had OC's who participated in the IM, anyone who cares to include them? **

**LOL I'll just explain the plot. All characters of Samurai Warriors get locked up in a huge castle. But they need to like, deal with each other as long they're all trapped in the same place. How did they ended up in this mess? It was a set-up of the serpent king Orochi! He just wants some amusement while following the char. in their daily lives.**

**Orochi sends all characters invitations to come to the castle. The SW cast, not knowing it's a trap eventually all arrive. As they're all inside the doors close and their trapped. Orochi tells them that they all are actually free to leave but, whoever manages to keep out in the castle and is the last one remaining, will gain Orochi's very own might and an amount of gold. Although none of the cast believe him, they are willing to give it a shot.**

**The thing is… How will they get another to leave? From drama to funny tantrums and pranks, what more will involve their stay at Orochi's castle? Will they be able to stand another?**

**Let's just get this started :P**

**Orochi's castle, Chapter one**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ieyasu sat right before his castle, staring at the sakura trees. So peaceful… He closed his eyes for a second, forgetting about war, forgetting about conquering, just some time for his self. He reached to his right for the chicken leg he was eating, taking a bite from it.<p>

This was life.

However…

"My lord!"

The lord's eyes shot open and he narrowed them again at his minor as he glared at him for disturbing his rest.

"What is it?" He sighed heavily. The soldier bowed and handed his lord a letter.

"It's an invitation, my lord!"

"From who?" He really couldn't be bothered. He really wasn't planning to go to some boaster who would suck up to him first and later would stab him in the back. He's so had it.

"That wasn't mentioned in the letter my, lord."

"I see… " Ieyasu's eyes scanned over the paper as he was reading it carefully. The soldier looked surprised as his lord was smiling a little bit and mumbled a few words.

"Interesting… Go call Tadakatsu, Hanzo and Ina and spread the word! I don't know how long this will take. But the visit seems worth it."

With that, the soldier took off running to his comrades to tell the news and call Ieyasu's most important retainers.

* * *

><p>Of course, Ieyasu was not the only one invited for the still unfamiliar event. As you can guess all conquerors and their affiliations were welcome, each was intrigued with the possibilities and offers that were announced. In the letter was not mentioned what they had to do for it, or what the purpose was, but they were curious enough and willing to find it out.<p>

The next day Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, Ina and Hanzo arrived early at the gates. They raised their heads to stare in awe at the castle's grandness.

"I hope, the castle has enough shadows…" The ninja said.

The most fearsome warrior in Japan turned his head to look at the ninja, an eyebrow raised at his sudden statement. "How are you planning to even _try_ to win if you are just hiding in the dark? Besides, I am pretty sure you're going to be disqualified for assassinating the other contestants so sneakily."

Hanzo remained silent. Until…"You're just jealous. All you can do is instill fear in the hearts of your enemies before killing them. You _can't _be sneaky. You're probably too huge to hide in a shadow."

Tadakatsu raised his other eyebrow too. "What?"

"Denying is futile."

Ina just shook her head. "Why are the gates closed anyway? Are we too early?"

Their lord walked a bit forward. "That's not right, in the invitation stood that the castle would be accessible till everyone has arrived." He laid his hand on the huge fence like gate as it started to creak and opened instantly.

"It is time…" Hanzo said in his usual tone and disappeared, probably inside the castle and searching for some random shadow corner.

Ieyasu pointed his portable canon in the castle's way determinedly. "We shall go forward and see what awaits us!"

And so, he and his retainers followed him inside.

The lord of Mikawa was surprised as he see that in the hall of the castle many fellow conquerors had already arrived. He looked at them and they looked back, just as perplexed as he was. Hideyoshi was the first to walk up to him.

"So… I see you are here to gain the loot as well. Haha, why am I not surprised?" He howled in amusement.

Ieyasu glared at him. "You know that is not true. I am not here for personal gain. With the so called prices, I will have the opportunity to defeat all of you including yourself, Hideyoshi. Be prepared."

The latter merely laughed and turned around to walk away in his monkey like fashion. "Just you wait and see. Believe me, someone like you isn't a threat to me."

"We'll see. Monkey." Ieyasu said provokingly.

Hideyoshi turned around as he coughed and almost choked. "Fatty say what? No way like a fat old man like you will be able to actually accomplish something."

With that, Ieyasu became angry and motioned for Tadakatsu to accompany him. "Tadakatsu, do you thing the organizer will cut us some slack? After all, it hasn't officially started yet."

His retainer smirked. "I am willing to take that risk."

"Uh oh.." Hideyoshi ran like hell as he got the Mikawa warriors both chasing after him.

Ina just looked after them, a hint of amusement on her face.

She wasn't the only one watching. "ugh, will he ever learn?" Mitsunari sighed.

Nene smiled her motherly smile. "He's just having fun. Just let him be for now. I am sure they are not going to kill him or anything. No, they wouldn't want to see me angry now would they?"

Mitsunari was shocked as he was taken back a little as his 'mother' put up the most sweet smile you could ever imagine. But the thing is, such negative aura could be felt coming from her. Ieyasu should watch his back.

The man looked around. Everyone was already here. Besides Ieyasu and Tadakatsu, Ina participated too as he could see. Hanzo as well probably, but he couldn't see him. Probably hiding in his so called 'darkness'.

Of course, to his annoyance, Kiyomasa and Masanori were here too. Even though his own protesting Hideyoshi agreed.

He saw Ujiyasu of the Höjo, that weird Chaotic ninja Kotaro and Kaihime. He raised an eyebrow and turned his head at the door which opened as it revealed Yukimura walking in too.

With that little ninja wench…

Anyway so far, The Uesugi were here too and logically the Shingen Takeda followed after, Sakon walking in too.

Yoshihiro and Ginchiyo arrived also, arguing as Muneshige decided to butt in too.

Suddenly he heard a loud voice bragging about his might. Yup seemed like Date was here, Magoichi Saika walking about, probably looking on who he was going to try out his charms next.

Next was the Oda, Nobunaga immediately searching for his 'brother', Nagamasa Azai, accompanied by his wife, Oichi.

Mitsuhide stood with his daughter, Gracia, talking to her about something.

Motonari Mori followed after, coming in sleepy holding his hand before his mouth as he yawned, Kanbei and Hanbei walking beside him.

Toshiie and Katsuie walked in next.

Mitsunari turned his head again but was shocked at what he saw. Kojiro Sasaki looked amused as he backed Musashi into a corner.

Mitsunari turned again in disgust, as he didn't want to see what would happen next.

Keiji Maeda had howled and laughed as he stormed in and ranted something about having the best time of his life, fighting everyone. Okuni followed him but decided to throw everyone an unasked encore.

Last but not least, and probably unexpected, Yoshimoto was the last one to barge in, everyone becoming silent as he asked for a game of Kemari.

Suddenly laughing could be heard through the room as that took everybody's attention. A sort of energy appeared in the middle of the hall and slightly formed a face. It became dark in the place and the aura began to speak.

"Welcome warriors." It chuckled.

**How was that? ^^**

**LOL I know how corny it still is now. But this is an introduction. Anyone cares for ideas for pranks or any requests? They're all welcome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK! (again) From dying for almost a year, I apologize for my lateness, I was… busy with school, failed at school (you have NO idea..) , had vacation, was lazy, went away for 2 weeks, on holiday that is.. then went lazy again after coming back. Now I have school again.. had a few test weeks…DX And that is why I died. I still have more school, but you know, I got a bit of my fire back, plus I will never go back on my word.**

**Well, I try, since that isn't really my style…well depending on importance, if it's like bull crap I am like: meh. But you understand XD**

**I wish you all, (yuh, know its late,) merry x-mas and happy new year because I owe you. XD**

**I will try from now on not to fail with being late every time, uh, so I mean I will try to update more frequently.**

**Sooo… I guess I don't need to explain the rest? *lol read chapter one if you forgot cause I don't feel like doing it again* Anyhow a thing I DO want to tell you. **

**Be aware that there are some OC's (one includes mine ) that join this story. The ones that will participate are:**

**Author: OC:**

**ProKitty202 - Miyashita**

**SleepyShuffle - Rye**

**LadyKatatonic - Miya**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW - Shigenori Takenaka & Oyu **

**And well, Shiorin (Rin)'s mine.**

**Note: Any idea's or you want your OC to participate? Just tell me and ask. ^^**

**Oh wait a sec, I believe I also told that in previous intro, ah well..**

**I want to thank the reviewers for their enthusiasm and their contribution (lol I mean idea's. But contribution sounds official)'**

**Oh, another note, a classmate had read the first chapter, and it wasn't clear to her what it was about… any other of you who also doesn't get it really? Tell me if so. I hope though, that this chapter will clear it up a bit.**

**Note: Lastly important:**** Sorry, I know my intro is long but, I got some ideas from y'all but do notice I did ****not**** put them all already in this chapter, because it was going to be much and I wanted to complete this chapter like this so I can focus better on next chapter, but it's just so I can get my rhythm back , you know?**

**Also it will be better organized, I mean since this chapter is also focused on explaining the game and introducing how things will be going it should be a bit logical, I hope.**

**Do also lastly notice that not all characters have the 'screen time' in this chapter, that's because SW's cast along with the OC's is huge, and I don't have that many ideas to be switching from scene to scene, so feel free to, if you want a character to involve some more to send me your ideas. It's also alright to just tell me what you prefer, then I'll think of something somehow.**

**What I am trying to say is do not piss me off by complaining about some less participating than others now, since this is not an IM story, every group and bunch of character will have their moments in each chapter, you can also control that, depending on what you let me know or not, otherwise I will take matters into own hands.**

**Though I am sorry if it's become corny and all. If this chapter is kind of boring… I hope it's alright, since nothing special really happens, but I tried my best to at least to appropriately fix this chapter.**

**Orochi's Castle **

**Chapter two**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome warriors." So spoke the weird humanized spirit as it fused in the middle of the hall, smirking out of excitement as well as the surprised expressions on the faces of his visitors.<p>

"Are _you _the one who lured us in here? For what purpose? In fact some of us already dealt with you some time ago." Nobunaga Oda asked. Somehow, he seemed amused as a devious smirk was plastered on his face, much to the others' discomfort. The aura figure of the serpent king chuckled.

"I wouldn't say 'lure' and I have my reasons to return. New faces, pay attention because I will explain."

And so everyone kept quiet.

" As you could read in the letter, there is something special awaiting you. A certain amount of gold yet wealth and power will be in your hands." So the serpent king explained with a hint of amusement on his features.

"But of course, only one can enjoy it all. Now you probably wonder, why did you call all of us here? I want to see who of you is worth that kind of might. AND for my own entertainment of course." He chuckled again, causing some of the warriors to scoff at his statement.

"So, what you are saying is that we must meet certain conditions?" Ina asked.

"Yes. Which are do not leave the house. Try to withstand each other or any other events. You are free to try persuading one another to exit. The last one who stands will be victorious. Each one of you is free to leave whenever they want, but will be losing their chances. So, to be brief, do your best in getting rid of each other and if you're the last who stands, you win."

"Splendid. I will endeavor to meet those conditions." Ieyasu said as he returned into the room with Tadakatsu while a black and blue Hideyoshi followed after them.

"I will not let you off that easily, fatty. Watch your back." The 'monkey' spat at the lord of Mikawa, to which the latter only smirked as Tadakatsu sent the monkey a glare. Said monkey immediately kept silent.

"Anyway…" Orochi tried to finish his last announcements. "I guess everything is clear now. Warriors, do your bes—"

Orochi cut off his sentence as the gates opened and revealed a certain blue haired musician, the lord of Shikoku. Guitar held before him as he played a song. But there was a hell of a lot missing on him…

"What the…" Orochi didn't knew what the heck he was looking at…

"Greetings," Motochika spoke as he continued walking in, obviously enjoying the bewildered looks on the rest of the castle. "Since I arrived a little later… I wanted to make a grand entrée."

"_Grand _indeed." Okuni smirked as she twirled her umbrella, her eye obviously tracing down to wrong places. The other participants just shook their head.

"What the heck? How dare you to show yourself like this! Naked…bare…Save the stripping for la—"

"I am not stripping. I am streaking." Motochika corrected the evil king.

"… Put on some clothes now or I'll kick you out!" So spoke the latter once again.

Motochika just sneered and turned around to wherever in the castle he was going, probably going to get dressed… Well, so hoped Orochi. The latter didn't like the way the Shikoku lord was grinning.

"Ahem, anyway," Orochi finished. "Dismissed. Off to…wherever you are going. I'm gone." And so the aura of the king vanished to who knows where.

Silence.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed as everyone went to their rooms, probably pondering on what to do next.<p>

Orochi smirked, sitting on his chair in his dark hide-out like room. While watching everyone on his magic monitors. To be more specific it could be described as an hologram like display that'd showed him the surroundings.

'This will be worth it for sure… and I know more warriors who might make it even more interesting…' He smirked as he started brooding his evil plans.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the warriors each headed to their own rooms, some might be shared with alliances.<p>

As everyone was packing their stuff and doing their thing two figures entered the castle as well, a boy and a girl, related to one already in the castle.

The boy looked around as he opened the doors and walked inside carelessly, his chest raised with pride and a grin plastered on his young face.

The girl, his sister, noticed this and immediately sent him a glare as she was aware of his intentions of entering this event as well, and it was_ not _to only visit their older brother.

These two who had just decided to participate, Shigenori Takenaka and Oyu, though reasons differ from one another being one who wanted to cause havoc, the other watching her little brother and to hurt him when necessary.

Things were going to be interesting.

"So… you sure it was in here?" Oyu asked her younger brother while not changing the dismissive stare towards him.

He merely chuckled and patted his chest in absolute secureness. "Of course. I've got the invitation right here!" He said as he raised the letter and pointed at it multiple times.

"Fine," His sister sighed and her eyes wandered around the building. "I'm going to look around for a bit and check out the rooms. Now you better stay out of trouble, or I _will _eliminate you."

Shigenori froze at her words. "Do not worry!" He told her with a forced smile. As he watched his sister disappear as she walked further and further away he turned around with a devious smirk and rubbed his hands together in a brooding manner.

'Time for action.'

* * *

><p>Kanetsugu sighed, sitting there in his room calmly, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he was in deep thought.<p>

Kenshin, his master, had left along with his elderly sister Aya, probably to go grab a drink or whatever, however said master himself claimed to merely investigate the castle more.

The priest though, was pondering about the opponents that would cross his path. Yukimura and Mitsunari were good friends of him, so he wouldn't really want to betray them, then again they each fought for different sides and had different goals, so they probably wouldn't hesitate to attack the priest as well.

Not only that, the prize was too valuable to be shared like that, so Kanetsugu recalled: If he would be the one, along with the Uesugi to claim Orochi's might he might be able to gain peace. But in order to do that, he must be strong and don't let personal feelings get in the way. Only that way ultimate wealth can be achieved.

With that in mind, Kanetsugu stood up and walked out of his room to explore more of the castle but kept on guard as he could surely expect the other forces were advancing as well. This was not to be taken lightly. Especially his rival, Masamune Date would not hesitate to make a move. Kanetsugu should certainly expect an attempt from the younger lord to make the priest depart the castle.

As the said priest walked through the hallways, past diverse corners and statues that decorated the castle, he eventually stopped as something dark from afar had caught his eye.

The priest looked at it suspiciously, his eyes narrowed as he examined it while creeping closer. Taking a better look at it, the black he noticed appeared to be an ellipse formed opening.

'That's weird… such an odd extension of the hallways at this side of the castle…' Kanetsugu thought observing it all a bit more.

'Something is behind this wall, I know it. Probably Masamune is awaiting me there so I may fall into his trap, but since I foresaw this I will barge in on there and get him by his own game!'

So, determined and secure Kanetsugu took a few steps back, grabbed his sword in the meanwhile, then ran at full speed to the opening, meaning to be bursting through and to avoid any ambushes. However…

BLAM!

The poor priest had ran into something hard, his face colliding first with what felt like a wall. He stepped back again carefully to feel his face be slightly moist and so he opened his eyes as he looked at the dark wall in front of him.

He breathed in deeply and smelt…

'Paint…'

Kanetsugu felt his face and looked at his fingers, being now coated in the black substance, causing the priest to slightly panic as he looked down at himself, his whole white garments black from the painted wall.

'It was a _trap?'_ Was the first thing to pop up in his head as the man cooked with anger and annoyance as he found the prank to be childish, that, and his favourite coat was now ruined.

With that he took out his sword and started storming through the hallways. "I will get my revenge!" Whose loud voice echoed throughout the empty space.

However, little did he know a young boy was watching, smirking at his successfully set trap. 'What a fool…' That was Shigenori's last thought before moving to carry on his other plans.

* * *

><p>Ieyasu sat by his desk, eyes closed and in deep thought about how he will take things into his hands. He had many who defied him, many other warlords who would focus on having him out first. But this old man wouldn't let himself get struck down so easily. Besides, he had Tadakatsu, Ina and Hanzo by his side, losing wasn't an option.<p>

About Hanzo… where was that ninja anyway when you needed him? Instead of hiding in the shadows he should be on the lookout for hostile suspicions.

Ieyasu knew that Tadakatsu and Ina were patrolling their territory to deal with any enemies. But Hanzo had not said anything after disappearing.

'I better go look.' The lord thought, as he moved out of his room and went to search for the seeking dark ninja. 'He's probably being his gloomy self and mumble nonsense about light and shadows again.'

_Or he's fooling around with that Fuma ninja._

Ieyasu halted to think that same thought again. 'How the HECK did that popped up in my mind?' and with a few more mental images, he gave a shudder out of disgust and started running, desperately wanting to find the Iga ninja.

What the lord did not know, was that said ninja was hiding right next to the room, right into a corner which was embraced by the dark making sure none could be informed by the ninja's whereabouts.

"Lord Ieyasu seems troubled…I better go follow him because his large stature can't make him go unnoticed, thus vulnerable for enemy assaults." The ninja said out loud, ironically but maybe subconsciously making fun of his lord's 'wide' build.

As Hanzo was about to move, he halted and sniffed the air.

'Something's cooking…' But with this thought, his face wore a pretty concerned expression.

It took him a while to notice his clothes were burning, how the heck was that possible? As the ninja wondered he quickly did what every person would do, jump outta his crazy corner and roll over the floor to make the fire go out. The ninja then groaned and jumped back up.

"Who's there! Is that you Kotaro? How dare you—" The ninja cut himself off as he noticed it was not the chaotic fellow ninja who had been attacking him.

Another tall figure took a step out of the dark, his face showed nothing but pure rage.

None other than Kanetsugu Naoe, who had been covered in the dark pretty well since his normally white outfit was now black, so why not take advantage of it? Then again he was not happy , as being sneaky was against his code of honour.

With the angry expression never leaving the priest took out another charm, ready to land a second attack.

Normally the Iga ninja would get ready and alert immediately, but this time he took a moment to hold back his laughter, but put up a mocking tone in amusement as he spoke. "This attempt of a wannabe is the saddest one I've ever seen."

This made the priest flush with red. "Silence, you Tokugawa dog. I will not let myself be insulted by the likes of you."

The ninja was going to reply, but turned his head towards the _very_ loud footsteps coming towards them.

The priest's eyes followed the same direction. "Is that…what I think it is…?"

"Yes…" The Iga Ninja replied. "It sounds like lord Ieyasu lost his chicken wing again…" He said as he referred to an occasion in the past.

To this the old lord stomped only louder and in anger towards the two men. "No you bastard…I was looking all over for you!"

"Your food's not into my shadow corner, I told you the truth my lord."

"Stop it, or you're fired." The lord of Mikawa warned.

The Iga ninja disapproved, obviously, he was muttering all along, but since Ieyasu couldn't hear it clearly he let it slide. "Anyway… Kanetsugu- " He cut off to look at the said priest's new attire. "So… you've finally came to reason."

Kanetsugu did not understand, so he raised an eyebrow questionably.

"That colour…" Ieyasu observed the clothing. "You finally realize you're going to hell either way?" The old man smirked.

The priest just deeply glared at the old chubby man. If looks could kill…

"You need a good slap in the face."

The Mikawa lord _was _planning to reply but something fast made him stop, a long but slightly moist 'object' smacked across the side of his face. Both Kanetsugu and Hanzo, just stood there bewildered, their minds trying to register what just happened.

A flash of blue came into the picture, followed by the tone of skin.

Motochika Chösokabe, who apparently didn't get dressed in the past few hours, managed to make an awkward jump, a few somersaults so he could attack the short Mikawa lord.

'How in the world did he even hit him… with _that_.' Kanetsugu wondered.

'He sure got skills.' Were Hanzo's thoughts. 'But the shadows have failed their censoring nature.'

The blue haired man, who had his guitar by hand just smirked at what he had accomplished, some good old revenge .

He raised a hand and stroke it alongside the guitar strings, which made an musical sound, and with that, the man walked of, silent, but like a true warlord.

Ieyasu himself was just stunned, paralyzed and totally outdone. It would take a while before his pride would be able to swallow something like _this…_

* * *

><p>Around the same time,in the hall, Masamune Date along with his buddy, Magoichi Saika sat along in the hall, both examining and upgrading their guns and what not, preparing for any necessary action.<p>

Magoichi, the one out of the two with the 'carefree and spontaneous' nature, as he'd like to call it, had a big smirk on his face. His mind was full of things, as he still wanted to help Masamune into making the world a better place, and if Masamune would be successful in winning this, both their goals would be reached.

The other thing on the gunslinger's mind were the women.

Japan's most beautiful women participated in this event, which means he had many moves to make. Magoichi couldn't be happier as he thought about who he was going to woo first.

Masamune looked up at his pal, his single eye immediately narrowing in a glaring manner, while the young boy just shook his head.

'I don't like that face…' and that was because he knew exactly what Magoichi was planning. Well, that was fine, but as long as he wouldn't get his head up too much in the clouds, getting the female target always to escape when the gunslinger claimed to be 'gentle with the ladies'.

The young lord seriously needed to talk with Magoichi about it, not that he didn't accost him about it more often, but hell when does it every comes through that thick skull?

Irony the latter's complaining about one's stubborn impulses while that same person is rather reckless.

However, irony was also being generous, as the ones with the ´impure goals' often got the most luck. One would probably consider to protest to this statement, but further events will dare you.

The two large doors which gave access to the castle slowly opened with a loud creak making it draw the attention of the two gunmen. The light of the moon fell into the chamber, making four shadowy figures reflect onto the floor as the four themselves started to walk in.

Masamune looked shocked their way, his eye mixed with slight annoyance, disbelief and confusion.

Magoichi, on the other hand could feel the smile on his own face grow wide, the corners of his mouth willing to reach up to his ears.

Four more women intruding like this wasn't something he could complain about. Even if they were hostile or not.

The gunslinger stood up with a big smile, getting ready to welcome them warmly.

Little did he know, this was already one big mistake he makes, because from here on, and not only for him, things will get started.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know this sucked and it was boring as hell , I am really sorry.<strong>

**I didn't even re-check the chapter, I was too embarrassed and troubled.**

**To be honest, I did rush it a little, BUT I REALLY HOPE IT'S NOT THAT NOTICEABLE AS IT SUCKS?**

**I know not every character has been really into the scene yet, but you guys have to leave that to me in future chapters. More will get introduced as the story progresses.**

**Just see it like this: in previous chapter, you could see how each of the sw cast streamed into the castle. In this chapter things would be (hopefully) more clearly explained, and I tried to introduce the OC's into this one a bit. Shit, I think it's all pretty obvious now, SORRY! but yanno, not that you guys will be all ragey for not being so creative in this one, but you know, I wanted to post anyway to break my circulation of hiatus.**

**I saw that as the way so imma update more recently! Now I can start fresh with a new chapter, and hope that one will be better.**

**Well you guys know the drill, if you want something special to be happening, just send it over to me, the reason why I didnt throw all ideas into this chapter was because of the amount and the logic. I just felt like doing it this way, though I must say choice of characters involved was quite random, but the first to come up in my head.**

**So... all I am saying is, don't complain about lack of certain things, or I will become actually angry, because now I explained and such why. So don't note the unnecessare of my fail again, as I already note it myself.**

**Aww, I do love you all anyway~**

**- Coco**

**PS: I did not forget about other promises I made, I do keep my word, so please look out for whenever it comes, I know I am a slacker, I am deeply sorry, haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear friends. How long has it been? Over 2 years? I am not sure myself, but I'm sort of back… After tough times and lives, I finally found some soul and kicked myself in the arse to do this shit. I do not even care if some of you will actually still read this thing. But anyway. I still do it because I am the type of person who doesn't really go back on a promise, even if it takes years for me. (like literally.)**

**I know Samurai Warriors 4 is out. I have it. I am not sure if I'm going to add the new characters. I probably will, but not all at the same time. Let me know if it is preferred.**

**Anyway, I'll stop making promises like "I'll be quicker next time" Because I've been trying but I just cannot succeed for some reason. I can try, but we all know where it is headed.**

**I can imagine if you all forgot somewhat what this was about, but just read back in the previous stories. **

**OH also what I DO need to mention another OC has joined: **

**Mizuki - from: Marialena-Princess Of The Moon **

**I apologize to her too, because I'm not sure if you still want your character in here since it's been so long. Thanks though for the reviews everyone. They meant, and still do, a lot to me.**

**Also note, to some of you who do not know what Kemari is, (I assume if you do not really know the Samurai warrior series, I feel obligated to explain it dear lord help me) Anyway I am sure that most of us do not know much either, other than it must be some kicking game? Like keeping the ball up. At least that's all what I've seen Yoshimoto do with it. Or kicking Masamune in the face with it. Hehe.**

**Anyways, here it is.**

**Note: As you all know, Samurai Warriors has a plenty cast, even more now, so not every single character will get roles in each chapter. It's too much and will get difficult to read anyway if I would prop them all in every time. Hope you guys understand.**

**Orochi's Castle**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Magoichi just stood there and was about to address one of the four ladies who recently entered the building until his lord's loud voice interfered. "Rin! What the heck!? Where were you all this time!? Your long absence forced me to go out here without you! Look even Magoichi was more competent than you!" Masamune was scolding the girl who had just arrived with the other females.<p>

"What I want to know is that why didn't you introduce me to your lady friends over here?" Magoichi inquisitively stated.

The girl, a retainer of the Date just laughed awkwardly. "One, I only was gone for 3 hours." She looked at Masamune then averted her gaze at Magoichi. "Two, you know _very_ well why. Besides, you know my cousin!" Rin patted the shoulder of the girl next to her who politely bowed to introduce herself.

Miyashita, the cousin of Rin who've both Magoichi and Masamune did see often after allying a few times with the Uesugi and the Toyotomi. Even though if the last action didn't happen out of free will, at least not from Masamune's side.

"Nice to see you two again." The older cousin smiled to which Magoichi grinned at and Masamune scoffed at.

It got one out of the two remaining girls snickering. "So these are your allies, Rin? Well I've heard of them though it's different meeting them in person." A smirk appeared on the features of the dark purple haired woman.

The one eyed dragon frowned. He heard of this woman as well. "Miya." The 'daughter' of Nobunaga Oda as well as an ally of the latter. However she was more familiar with him due to the fact that the woman was quite…insane.

"Well hello one eyed dragon, and the gunslinger." She referred to both Masamune and Magoichi with a smirk, to which the said dragon scowled at.

"Well that's not a pretty face to make." The woman mockingly said.

"You've got to forgive him. He has only one eye after all." The remaining girl said, perhaps jokingly even though her tone was fairly serious. Magoichi however frowned knowingly. This woman was a mercenary, as himself, though she allied with the Höjö. Her name was Rye as he recalled.

"Now I want to know why you had brought these along?" Masamune glared at Rin, to which Miya just replied.

"You don't think we just as her , need to accompany our allies in this event?"

The dragon just got irritated however the woman was right. The thing that annoyed him however, was that she had stated it as if he was ignorant, at least that was how he had interpreted it. While we all actually know he got agitated for being outsmarted.

"I- I know that! Just don't think I'll get all buddy-buddy with you because you are family or a friend to my retainer! She ought to know that this is a serious case and we are only aiming for victory and victory alone at any cost!"

Miyashita just smiled. "We know. Don't worry we won't go easy on you either because of it."

The one eyed dragon's eye seemed to twitch. Easy on him!? Going easy on _him_!? Was she calling him _weak_? The worst thing was the woman was telling him this with a smile. A damned s_mile_!

Rye just turned her head to try and avoid laughing, may it be the 'insult' or the reaction Masamune was pulling right now. She found it quite amusing. "In any case." She managed to maintain the small moment of inner mirth. "We'll get going before the dragon will spit his fire rage at us." And with that the amusement was back and she chuckled as she walked off with laughter pitching at her stomach.

Miya just laughed and winked before giving a tiny wave while Miyashita happily wandered off after giving another little bow.

Rin just waved at her friends who were going to search for their lords. Then she turned towards Masamune. "So, what are the plans my lord?" She asked.

Masamune was about to say something but Magoichi got in between. "Aha, well we'll discuss that after blowing off some steam okay?" The older man turned towards the younger lord who just gripped at his head to rub his temples.

As if the fact that _Kanetsugu_ was under the same roof now was not bad enough. But now Rin's friends were here too. It is true he didn't know them very well. But considering Rin alone could be a handful at times…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile lord Ieyasu had gotten to his room and was washing his face after getting the stains of… the thing he'd rather not recall, on his features. He sighed. Things were already getting awkward and weird while he wasn't even here for one day yet. How did a lord of his caliber got stuck with such madness? None the less it didn't demotivate him. He was the lord of Mikawa and he had strong retainers plus he was on his way to conquer and be a great man one day. No way that such a predicament would get the best of him. Heck, he could be calling himself ruler of Japan already if he wanted to.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and all the lord of Mikawa did in response was to let out a grumble. In all honesty by doing this he had hoped that the person who had knocked would leave, but instead they opened the door. With an annoyed expression Ieyasu wiped his face with a cloth and glared towards the intruder, who appeared to be Yoshimoto Imagawa.

This was a huge surprise to Ieyasu, since the two did not get along particularly well. Then again, who did get along with Yoshimoto? He was quite aloof and all that really interested the man was… well, what _did_ really interest him? Probably to cease the land like any other lord, but what the heck would he do? Make everyone play Kemari for the rest of their lives? Horrifying.

"Hello…Yoshimoto." Ieyasu grumbled hesitantly.

The clownish looking lord humbly entered the room with a ball between his hands. A Kemari ball of course. The lord of Mikawa himself was fearing for what the other man would ask him now.

"Hello, Ieyasu. Would you mind-"

"I am not here for games. And neither should you be!" Ieyasu angrily uttered.

"But you are here to stay, are you not? Therefore by playing Kemari, an activity we can do together, time will zoom by and before you know it you might even win this little contest!" Yoshimoto happily exclaimed. But Ieyasu wasn't convinced.

"Why in the world would you help me if I am your competition? It doesn't make any sense… Unless, this is some kind of trick?" The fat lord* growled in defense and waved his hands in a dismissive manner for the Kemari loving clown to leave.

"But can't you at least try to listen-" The ball got snatched out of his hands and suddenly Yoshimoto fell back from a harsh impact in his face. His features started to burn and apparently he had fallen onto his back. Next thing he heard was the sound of a door slamming closed.

With a sullen face, the clown lord scrambled upon his feet, picking up his Kemari ball and continued to wander off. Ieyasu was like the third person he came to, today. But no one took his request for entertainment seriously. He had hoped to maybe find Muneshige, but sadly didn't yet.

Echoed steps sounded through the hallways, and it was followed by an even louder sigh by Yoshimoto himself. Even in a house full of people he already felt this lonely. And it was only one day that he resided here…

It was until then that the lord suddenly felt something bump into the Kemari ball that he held in front of him and then a voice sounded. "Hey! Look where you're going. Unless all that make up has gotten stuck in your eyes as well."

Yoshimoto frowned and looked up, seeing Shigenori Takenaka on the ground, an agitated expression on the young man's face. "Yeah, I'm talking to you."

The clown lord shook his head and lowered it in apology. "I wasn't exactly looking where I was going…"

"Well, I could tell that much!" Shigenori rubbed the back of his head, but then his eyes followed the bouncing ball that rolled to his feet. Not being the total bad guy and prankster only, he grabbed it with two of his hands.

"Say," Yoshimoto started, while the younger man was studying the ball with interest. "You wouldn't happen to enjoy a game with me, would you?" The clown lord pleaded, but he didn't get his hopes up. However, he did catch the eyes of Shigenori , seeming piqued with some sort of curiosity.

"Hm, are you currently looking for players?" The younger male asked.

The lord immediately gasped and nodded rapidly, his small eyes glistering with happiness.

A smirk grew upon Shigenori's features, and he immediately spoke, "Well, I cannot promise that I will join your match, but what if I can help you to increase the participants and the fun?"

"Can you do that?" The lord asked with hope.

Shigenori enthusiastically said, "I'll find a way. Meanwhile, I will need more of these balls, you do not happen to have a pack?"

Of course, anyone else would probably question Shigenori's sudden enthusiasm, but Yoshimoto was just happy that he was willing to help him out.

"I'll make sure to get every single Kemari ball that I own!"

"Excellent." This would promise to lend Shigenori a wonderful hand in claiming the prize for himself. Oyu might complain, but then again, she could not be angry if his intentions were all for benefits, could she?

* * *

><p>Evening finally came and the doors to Orochi's castle opened once again. This time to reveal a woman, whom appeared to be allied with the Toyotomi and the Sanada as a ninja. Her name was Mizuki, which needed to yet be exposed to the other Samurai who resided in this very building, aside from the clans she was familiar with of course. As a retainer of these two groups she had entered this building in order to assist them towards their success.<p>

Though, she had to admit, she had not expected it to be this quiet.

Then again, this was until some sort of person with a painted face pushed in a kart, containing lots of stuff that seemed like…balls? It seemed like a bunch of colourful ones and the man seated the kart in the middle of the large hall. Mizuki frowned, watching how the man took a few steps away, and with a content expression he nodded as he admired the pile that he had stored.

"Excuse me," Mizuki started.

This made the man turn to her joyfully. "Oh! Are you here to join the Kemari party perhaps?"

Kemari what? "Eh…" The girl wasn't quite sure what he was getting at. Maybe it was some sort of beginning event or trial? Who knows. All that she had heard of was that there was a certain entity called Orochi, who owned this place and the one who manages to 'survive' in here gets a prize. Was playing games a part of this whole thing? If that was so then Mizuki had the urge to doubt the necessity of her presence. But since it was serious enough for her allies to be here, she supposed she would give it a shot. "Well, I might just watch." However she had to be cautious.

"Fair enough." The clown faced man smiled and then introduced himself as Yoshimoto Imagawa. Mizuki was amazed. She hadn't been able to be more shocked by his actual appearance than just descriptions of features heard of other generals and soldiers.

She would say something more, but for some reason the way this man stared at her crept her out. Luckily for her, his eyes averted when other voices started to sound and the other temporary habitants.

Kenshin Uesugi walked down the stairs first, along with Shingen Takeda and Ujiyasu Höjö. The latter of the men talked first, smoking the pipe that he was holding before blowing out the smoke and intensely observing the kart full of balls.

"Are you seriously telling me that I was called here to play a game? I sure hope this is not some ironic way of telling me to grow some youth in these agedly bones." Ujiyasu said as he frowned.

Shingen retorted. "Like you are the one to complain. It seems to me like they urged me to get some exercise or something. " He said with a chuckle.

Lastly, Kenshin added, "I am sure that that message was meant for the likes of Ieyasu."

"I can hear the lot of you, while we all know that I am one of the daimyo with the most influence." The so called Lord of Mikawa instantly rolled- waddled- walked down the stairs.

"Please. The demon king shall be the one to reign freely." Nobunaga Oda followed.

"Not if I shall stand in the way of that brother!" And of course Nagamasa Azai wasn't far off either.

Mizuki was staring at the bunch of lords who started bickering over who was 'better' and more suited for the role of ruler of Japan. The only thing she didn't understand though, was how a bunch of ridicules could lead to such a superiority conflict.

The bickering continued, the lords complaining about one another while the sound of a guitar interrupted their quarrel.

"I think the lot of you are far too early for making predictions." Motochika Chösokabe, of course he wasn't to stay out of it. However one would probably feel bad for Ieyasu now, who immediately lost all the colour in his face as the horrendous event from the last chapter suddenly came to mind. Not the kind of meat that Ieyasu was found of.

"Why are you still insisting on showing off your skin?" The lord of Mikawa questioned in disgust, turning his head away from the naked musician.

Motochika merely grinned while retorting, "You must realize how lucky you are, Ieyasu. Instead of my fist-"

"I _know _what had hit me in the face last time. I do not need to be reminded of that monstrous incident." The lord of Mikawa butted in.

Motochika grinned. "Monstrous indeed." That comment was a pat on his own shoulder.

With a raised eyebrow Kenshin decided to join the conversation. "I think it's best for the two of you to not continue to speak about this so called 'incident'. Otherwise I worry that the rest of us will come to an unwanted understanding."

"What he said." Shingen said while he shuddered gruesomely.

"You guys are complaining about something so trivial, while we have to ruin our eyes to that sight? Hah." Ujiyasu smoked his pipe, which he suddenly felt like he needed especially now of all times.

Meanwhile Mizuki was still standing there, annoyed to just stand here between her lords and the other ones, plus the clown faced one who still looked for a good opportunity to explain why they were actually brought here.

Yoshimoto couldn't believe how much focus there lacked amongst them.

At the same time, Mizuki couldn't bear seeing the poor man like that. Since, even if he does look ridiculous, he was still a lord. Heck, he was bound to show some more backbone right? Then while she was here, why not show him how it's done.

The ninja gently grabbed a Kemari ball and gave it a harsh kick towards Motochika, since he seemed to be catching the utmost of attention right now, but weirdly, the ball took such a direction that it went lower and with a smashing impact hit the blue haired lord right in the valuable jewels of the male anatomy.

What was worse that Motochika was, now not only in pain , crumbing to the ground; he also started to roll over the floor as he held his bits, but suddenly he started to scratch them. Vigorously grazing his nails over the skin of nature's package. Now the narrator shall not go in deeper details or it'll get too dirty.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with him now?" Nobunaga frowned and nearly gave a disgusted expression.

"Do we even want to know? "Ujiyasu pointed out.

"Ah! Good!" Yoshimoto smiled contently at Mizuki. "Thank you for starting! Of course I should have figured that the best way to have something going is by taking the initiative. Look! He even is rolling on the ground in joy!" The lord exclaimed as he contently looked at Motochika still rolling on the ground.

Mizuki tried to smile, but she really couldn't, so her lips crooked at the attempt. "If that is what you think…"

The Imagawa lord just nodded a few times and said, "My brothers! Since a wonderful start has been given I'd like for you to continue to your liking and may the best Kemari player win!" And of course, as the one who thought that Kemari was the solution for everything rather than battle, Yoshimoto grabbed another ball and gave the second kick, aiming for Ujiyasu. Sadly, the latter wasn't expecting it any more than Motochika had done, and the ball slammed him right in the face. The ball exploded and some powdery substance got all over his upper half.

It was then that Ujiyasu started to curse loudly and he tried rubbing and scratching his face as hard as he could, tears forming at his eyes. "The hell is this stuff?!"

Ieyasu looked at him with a frown and was about to say something but before he could another ball was already flying at him as well. In a panic, the lord of Mikawa jumped and bounced the ball back with his belly, which now headed towards Shingen.

Shingen, not expecting this sudden move, stopped the ball with his hand but once again, it exploded with some suspicious stuff and before he knew it all of his clothes started to get uncomfortable, and he felt the itch to walk himself through a field of blades. "W- What in the world?!" He scratched and reached for places to make his nails go berserk on.

Despite this though, Yoshimoto did not stop to kick balls at everyone, he fired them one by one and even let out a few cries of joy, much to the dismay of his fellow Daimyo.

"You might get them, but you cannot get the Demon King!" Nobunaga yelled and made a war cry, charging for the ball that came at him. He drew his sword and swung his arm to slash the object in half. He smirked when he saw it split, but when his eyes started to itch and burn he started to curse loudly.

Nagamasa laughed, and proudly nodded his head to the ball he had speared upon his long lance.*2

"Bragging aren't we?" Nobunaga scoffed as he tried to glare through his now glazy eyes. "Just be glad it wasn't you who got cut in half." The Demon King was never negative though, so he grinned as widely as he could, even if the tears were rolling out like crazy.

"This is why long range is not only advantageous. It is superior, brother!"

Though he should have paid attention, Yoshimoto already kicked another ball and knocked off the blonde's pointy hat. After that, his head started to itch with insane madness, and he collapsed onto his knees, hands erratically grazing and scratching about through his golden locks.

Nobunaga 's time to laugh had now come. "He should have told you 'heads up'." The man grinned at his brother in law. "You DO always get _ahead_ of yourself."

"Enough with the non-amusing jokes!" Nagamasa growled.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was the only one managing to evade what was kicked at him. He looked at his brothers and actually felt sorry. Of course he would always feel victorious when being the last one standing in battle, but not like this. His gaze then landed upon the female ninja and he called out to her.

"You!" He then started to move but the girl immediately muttered under her breath.

'_It doesn't seem like Lord Hideyoshi and Yukimura are here, I better go look for them before I get involved with these guys.'_ She thought, and before disappearing from the area she made a move and dissolved.

"This is why I think I should consider hiring a few of my own." And Kenshin seriously wondered why he had no ninja. He was the only one of his fellow nemesis's who didn't.

"I finally got you, Uesugi!" Yoshimoto happily kicked the ball and Kenshin got hit on his behind. The impact itself wasn't as striking, but the raging burn of his skin afterwards did not go unnoticed. How the hell managed this stuff to get through his clothing anyway? If he was feeling this much what would Motochika be experiencing now then?

Speaking of the blue haired musician, the latter was still tearing up and holding his lower region. "So…this is what karma does. This is not the type of burning in the loins that I enjoy."

Yoshimoto however, was so caught up in his game, only noticed the 'malfunction' of his balls *3 when he saw all of the Daimyo either scratching for their lives or crumpling on the floor.

He stopped moving and then looked around. "Oh? Done already?"

Ieyasu then suddenly appeared behind him, "Not so fast!" and reloaded his huge canon weapon with one of the Kemari balls and shot Yoshimoto in the belly with it.

The latter impact was so strong that it send Yoshimoto flying through the room and left him with an equal itch like the others was experiencing. Even though Ieyasu could not see the clown lord no more, he could hear the stressed cries that came from afar.

The lord of Mikawa grinned contently to himself, but then a plan came to mind. He looked at the balls that were left, and then walked towards the kart. "This could actually be of great use."

He looked around and the others were still busy trying to help themselves, so none of them was paying attention to him. Good.

Silently the lord tried to drag away the kart, and he took his weapon along.

Conquest was important. Victory was his destination.

While Ieyasu was master at using things to his own advantage, he was not the only one. Shigenori had watched the scene from the place that he was hiding in, a loose plank in the floor that he had set up way before they arrived here. He grinned with joy at how everything had developed so far, and Ieyasu was only going to help him more if he would do what Shigenori thought that he was doing.

He would basically do all the work for him! Though, of course the young male knew this wouldn't be enough to get all of the warriors out. But this would be a nice head start.

The male chuckled to himself, and slowly disappeared again between the planks as his soft laughter sounded from underneath.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 has ended here. This was only the beginning of the beginning folks. I hope it was okay and plenty for something that took me nearly…3 years? To upload, lmfao. I am not dead though, and ideas are still welcome for those who are still interested. Any character requests?<strong>

**That was it I think. No more things needing to be mentioned. Hope next chapter will take less than 3 years lmfao.**

**-Coco**

**NOTES: **

***Excuse me for calling Ieyasu fat.**

***2 I chuckled when I typed this.**

***3 Whoops, did it again lmao.**


End file.
